


Hello, Valentine.

by GarbagePersonThing



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbagePersonThing/pseuds/GarbagePersonThing
Summary: Shuichi hates Valentine's Day.Kaede loves it...And yet they somehow ended up together





	Hello, Valentine.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an early Valentine's Day story where everybody's out of character. Also, I decided to give Shuichi my mindset on the day.

Shuichi seemed to have some sort of hatred towards Valentine’s Day. His reasoning was always different. On one hand, he seemed to think of it as a giant advertisement for chocolates and flowers. On the other hand, he saw it as a holiday which made everybody who hadn’t found love feel left out.

Kaede, however, loved Valentine’s Day. It was special to the people who found a relationship, and the whole holiday just made her feel happy. 

Somehow, these two managed to meet and become friends. And one month prior, they became even closer.

And of course, when the day came, their views on the day affected things a fair bit.

_____________________________

Shuichi sipped at his tea, his gaze still on Kaede. A smile was spread across her face.

“So, Valentine’s Day.” Kaede sighed.

“So, about about it?”

“So, I was going to find a way to continue that sentence but it’s impossible for me to find anything to use to actually keep this conversation going!”

“So, welcome to my life.” He tried and failed to contain a laugh. 

“So, one of my favorite holidays!” She grinned.

He sighed. Ever since last week, all she had spoken about was her love of Valentine’s Day. If only he could understand.

Around him, he heard couples talking to each other. It always seemed louder on Valentine’s Day. Most couples were out on dates, so of course there would be more chatting, and more noise.

Personally, he didn’t like it. The whole day seemed like an advertisement for chocolate and flowers. 

Of course, he didn’t state his opinions. That would probably make things worse.

“Well, I’m assuming we’re done here.” Shuichi looked towards the door. 

“Oh! I forgot something!” She pushed a heart-shaped box towards him.

Knowing exactly what it was, he opened up the box. Sure enough, about 22 chocolates were inside.  
“They’re filled with marshmellow and caramel! I knew you didn’t like the plain ones!”

Well that was a surprise.

“Oh, you know me better than I thought.” He sighed.

“So, let’s leave! Though I don’t really know where our next stop will be.”

Before she got up, he decided to speak.

“Is it okay if we stop? Or at least for a little while. I’m not exactly fond of the idea of staying outside for a whole day.”

Kaede looked at him for a moment, then nodded. “Okay, I understand!”

So that really worked.

“..Thanks. Maybe we can go to my room and watch something.”

She smiled. “Good idea!”

He returned her smile. Honestly, what did he ever do to deserve her?


End file.
